This invention relates generally to humidifying devices and more particularly to a humidifying device for humidifying a home, apartment, hotel room, office or other habitation space.
For many people suffering with respiratory conditions, the air in their work and living environments does not contain a sufficient amount of humidity, especially during the heating season months when indoor humidity can reach as low as 10%, making occupying the space uncomfortable and unhealthy while also increasing static electricity. To ease and/or prevent further aggravation of their conditions, these people often employ various humidifying devices to add the necessary amount of humidity to the air. One of these devices involves injecting water vapor into the air flow of a central heating/air conditioning system, thereby humidifying the air flow. Another attempt at addressing the problem is the use of portable humidifying units. One type is an evaporative humidifier which includes a water reservoir and some means for moving an absorbent material, which has been wetted in the reservoir, past a fan or other air stream generator. Other portable types include ultrasonic humidifiers which create a cool mist by means of ultrasonic sound vibrations, impeller humidifiers which produce a cool mist by means of a high speed rotating disk, and steam vaporizer humidifiers which create steam by heating water with an electrical heating element or electrodes.
The attempts of the past, however, have involved numerous drawbacks. For example, the use of central type, ducted humidifying systems brings about the potential hazard for cultivation of disease-causing microorganisms either within the water reservoir or within the areas of pooled water or condensation accumulating within the ductwork. Further, the centrally installed devices are expensive to purchase, relatively difficult to install, non-transportable, and, in many cases, difficult to maintain properly.
The portable devices also have their share of shortcomings. For example, the use of the portable units involves the danger of breeding potentially deadly and often foul-smelling microorganisms within the water reservoir and therefore requires the continual replacement of expensive and cumbersome filter elements in order to limit the growth of such organisms. Similarly, these units often necessitate the use of toxic and environmentally hazardous chemicals in order to suppress the growth of such microorganisms. Users are instructed by manufacturers of these units and by the Environmental Protection Agency to thoroughly clean their units every day to avoid problems. Unfortunately, the users often times ignore these instructions and thus the possible presence of such microorganisms, thereby endangering their health. Electric units also involve the risk of electrocution resulting from the electrical connection to the fan motors, particularly since the wiring must exist in close proximity to the water reservoir. The risk of fire is also a consideration whenever motors and wiring are involved. Additionally, there is, of course, the awkward necessity of continually refilling the water reservoirs, often resulting in spillage and concomitant potential for damage to flooring, carpeting, plasterwork of ceilings, etc. Also, the constant refilling is difficult for individuals with back problems.
The use of these devices can further result in water-borne mineral dust being dispersed throughout the habitation space. This dust aggressively covers surfaces and renders cleaning very difficult.
Thus, it is an object of the instant invention to provide a humidifying device that presents no potential for the cultivation of dangerous microorganisms and foul odors and thus requires no filters or dangerous biohazardous bacteriostatic chemicals.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a humidifying device which poses no hazard of electrocution or electrical fires.
It is yet another object of the instant invention to provide a humidifying device which does not require filling.
It is a further object of the instant invention to provide a humidifying device that minimizes the dispersion of mineral dust through the habitation space.
It is yet a further object of the instant invention to provide a humidifying device which is inexpensive to design and manufacture.
It is yet another object of the instant invention to provide a humidifying device which is inexpensive to install and requires little, if any, maintenance.
It is a still further object of the instant invention to provide a humidifying device which is economical to operate.
It is still another object of the instant invention to provide a humidifying device which is small, inexpensive, and has portability.
These and other objects and advantages of the instant invention will be apparent from the following description and drawings.